Opposites Attract
by Lady Artemis Cosmos
Summary: Amulets given to Dark and Krad made by the Hikari family hundreds of years ago are used on Daisuke and Satoshi.
1. Krad's Pendant

Opposites Attract By Lady Artemis Cosmos

Satoshi pushed Daisuke against a wall. Daisuke, startled by the move, stammered, "H-Hiwarati-kun, what is g-going on?"

"Daisuke, you need to stay away from me," answered Satoshi. His face was inches from Daisuke's. Daisuke's cheeks were stained red.

_Satoshi-sama, it is too late. He will be in the way no longer. In fact, from now on._

**Krad! No! I can stop you, and I will!** Pain ripped through Satoshi's body as Krad's emerging wings shredded his back.

Daisuke saw the pained expression on Satoshi's face. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that Krad would not kill him.

_**Daisuke, what are you thinking? Get out of there!**_

Dark there is nothing I can do! Satoshi has me pinned!

Krad watched as the Niwa tamer cringed away from him. "Daisuke," Krad said in a singsong voice. He smirked as he saw the Niwa shudder. Krad moved his hold from the Niwa's upper arms and pinned Daisuke's wrists above his head.

_**Daisuke let me out.**_

Dark I can't! Daisuke told his counter part in a panicked voice.

_**Try again!**_ Dark yelled.

Daisuke froze as he felt lips upon his own.

Using his free hand, Krad pulled a necklace around Daisuke's neck. Krad brought his lips to Daisuke's own. Krad quickly clasped the pendant around Daisuke's neck as the boy was held immobile. Krad smirked as he pulled away.

Daisuke stared at Krad in shock. His fear quickly returned when he saw the blonde angel's evil grin.


	2. Dark's Pendant

Opposites Attract by Lady Artemis Cosmos

_Krad! What were you THINKING? Why did you KISS DAISUKE?_ Satoshi yelled at his personal demon as he buried his head further under his pillow. Satoshi had come back to his apartment and retreated to his bedroom.

_I just gave him a present._ Krad said in amusement.

_WHAT?_

_Nothing to worry about Satosi-sama. Dark will no longer be a threat._

_What does the pendent --------_ Satoshi's question was interrupted by the door bell.

_I wonder who it is._

_Maybe an ax wielding murder or a Niwa tamer._

_Krad shut up._

_Fine!_ Krad barricaded himself in the back of Satoshi's mind.

Satoshi cautiously opened the door. There was a deliver man standing outside.

"Are you Satoshi Hiwatari?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Well here is a package for you. Will you sign here please?" the man said as held up a box.

Satoshi took the box from the man. It was rough a foot in volume. Satoshi closed the door with his foot. After he locked the door, he carried the package into his living room and set it on the glass coffee table. He sat on the couch and took out a pair of scissors.

_So?_

_I got a package_.

_From whom?_

_I don't know. There was no return address._ Satoshi carefully cut the tape holding the box closed. He slowly lifted up flaps of the box. Whatever was in the box was covered in peanuts 1. Slipping his hands into the box he brought up a small box surrounded by plastic bubble wrap. He removed the wrap and the led of the box. Sitting on a velvet cushion, was a pendent and chain. The pendant was made of dark silver. It was a winged male figure clutching a black diamond.

As Satoshi held up the pendant to examine it further, Krad bit off an exclamation. But it was already too late. The clasp of the chain came undone.

Satoshi was surprised when the chain flew out of his hands. It whipped around his neck and fastened. The pendant came to rest a little below Satoshi's collar bones.

The black diamond flashed briefly and returned to normal.

Across town a white diamond flashed in the same way.

* * *

1. Packing peanuts- little pieces of Styrofoam or other light weight materials 


	3. Pendant Removal

Opposites Attract by Lady Artemis Cosmos

* * *

Daisuke was in his room franticly trying to take the pendant that Krad had clasped around his neck off. 

DARK, I can't get the pendant OFF! Help!

_**Daisuke, try to transform into me. My magic might cancel its magic.**_

Daisuke concentrated on Risa and then Riku, but nothing happened.

_**Daisuke come on.**_

Dark, I can't transform! I've tried everything!

_**Yeah, you did. I can't believe you thought of the homicidal maniac's kiss!**_

Well, it was worth a try.

Silence reigned between the two for a couple of minutes.

_**Daisuke, what does the pendant look like?**_

It's a white silver figure clutching a white diamond. Daisuke studied the pendant closer. The figure had long hair and bangs. It looks a little like Krad.

_**Ssssssss! This is not good, not good at all.**_

Dark, what's wrong?

_**Daisuke you need to go find Hiwatari.**_

Why?

_**Don't ask. Just go!**_

Daisuke left his room, quickly told his mom he was going out and then ran off to find Satoshi.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Satoshi sat froze for a few second and grabbed the chain and pulled. Krad had to shout to get Satoshi's attention over the mental babble that was the result of his fear.

_Satoshi go find the Niwa tamer. He is the only one who can explain this. _

Satoshi listened to his personal demon for once. Grabbing a coat, he headed out the door.

**_D&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S_**

Daisuke was trying to find Satoshi, but as usual Satoshi found him first. Satoshi grabbed his arm pulled him into the middle of the street wide sidewalk out of the way of pedestrian traffic.

"Daisuke, do you know what is going on?"

"No, Satoshi-kun. Dark told me to find you. He hasn't explained anything."

"Krad told me to find you."

Suddenly, the pendants, that each wore, flared with light. Both Satoshi and Daisuke were thrown toward the buildings behind them. If anyone had looked they would have seen a white light flee from Satoshi and black light flee from Daisuke.

* * *

Now you know what the pendants do vaguely. 


	4. Seperation

Opposites Attract by Lady Artemis Cosmos

If you were wondering, Krad kissed Daisuke to distract him while he put on the pendant.

_Krad's thoughts._

**Satoshi's thoughts**

Daisuke's thoughts

_**Dark's Thoughts**_

_**SCENE/POV CHANGE**_

* * *

Emiko rushed through the streets looking for her son. Daisuke had been acting strangely for the past couple of days. She had tried to stop him from going out but had been unable to catch him. So she looked everywhere for a glimpse of the red head. 

_**DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK**_

Krad groaned as he woke up. He checked for physical and mental damage automatically. After being sure he was fine, he sat up. Krad looked around and realized he was on top of a building. He reached to the back of his mind to question Satoshi and froze.

**SATOSHI WAS NOT THERE!**

Before he panicked he thought about what had happened. Satoshi had found the Niwa tamer. The boy had flushed when Satoshi had grabbed his arm. _The Niwa look cute like that. Hold up! Where did that thought come from? Have to get it out of my head._

Krad stood up and walked to the edge of the building. Looking down he saw Satoshi and the Niwa. _What is his name? Daiki? No. Daisuke, that's what it is. _

_If I have my own body then that means Dark has one too._ Krad froze at this thought. _Oh no._

"So Krad, you're finally awake. It took you long enough," Krad heard from behind him. He whirled and saw Dark standing there. "Well, it seems we both have what we wanted. What do you say about calling a truce?"

Deciding not to entirely trust the purple-haired thief, Krad said cautiously, "What would be the terms of this so called truce?"

Dark smirked at him. "Krad, it seems that you don't trust me."

"You are the thief, the law breaker."

"Well, you're the homicidal maniac."

"Name calling will get us no where, Koku-Yoku."

"Fine. Here's what we'll do. We can seal the remaining art works and then live our own lives in any way we want to."

"That is a good idea, but you must return all of the sealed art works to their museums."

"Krad you're no fun. Being a thief is great."

"I will not argue about your life style choices now. We need to check on our tamers."

Krad crouched down on the end of the building to observe what was going on below. Dark knelt beside him to watch also.

_**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**_

Daisuke groaned as he sat up. His felt like he had flown into a brick wall, which Dark had done several times. He head pounded in time with his heart. He opened his eyes slowly in case there was debris in his hair. Daisuke lifted his head and saw Satoshi slumped against the wall opposite him. He pushed himself up quickly and staggered over to his friend's side.

"Satoshi, Satoshi, wake up. Satoshi, can you hear me? Come on wake up."

The blue-haired boy groaned and turned his head away from Daisuke. The red head reached out to help him sit up.

_**KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD**_

"We really should go down and help them," said Dark as he watched Daisuke struggle with waking the young police commander. An unusual movement in the crowd caught Dark's eye, "Well, here comes the cavalry."

Krad turned a raised eyebrow on Dark.

"Emiko, Dai's mom, is close."

"What does she have to do with military troops?"

"It's an expre….never mind. Just watch."

**_DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS_**

"Daisuke! Daisuke, my poor dear, are you alright?" Emiko exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck in a hug, almost choking him, and began to check him over for injuries.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's Satoshi I'm worried about. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Daisuke, what did I tell you about that boy? Stay away from him!"

"Mom it's too late. He's already a close friend, but we have a bigger problem. Dark's missing."

"_**WHAT!"**_

_**DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKKDKDKDKDK**_

Dark turned a dumbfounded expression on Krad as the blond began to growl. Krad's eyes were fixed on the trio below them. Dark watched as Emiko began hugging her son. Krad's growl got louder. Dark had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. **_It looks like Krad is jealous!_**

* * *

Any questions you have I would be happy to answer. Just let me know. 

Lady Artemis Cosmos


End file.
